


~ Mehr als Sehnsucht ~

by lilija_the_red



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, german speaking Marius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilija_the_red/pseuds/lilija_the_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosette and Marius go on a dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~ Mehr als Sehnsucht ~

The dance floor was full of people. ther couples holding each other close. And in their midst there were Cosette and Marius, moving along to some music Cosette has never heard of before.

(They went out dancing for the first time. All alone, none of their friends coming along, for once. Oh, Cosette loved all of them dearly! But she still enjoyed being out with Marius alone from time to time. It doesn’t happen very often for normally at least 2 other amis were sticking along with them. But not tonight. Tonight only belonged to Marius and her. )

The music was completely unfamiliar to Cosette, artists with names she probably never has heard of before. But it sounded nice and it was also very slow - the perfect opportunity to lean in closer, pressing herself against Marius.  
Marius has appeared to be a decent dancer, once he had overcome the shyness of touching her. Even after weeks of being together, he still acted nervous around her- especially in public. He was tense now, but his hands were lying on her hips and side, so there was that. Cosette glanced up at him, smiling fondly. Marius ears were shaded red, where they peeked out of his hair, his eyes beaming, a goofy smile on his face, matching hers. Warmths spreaded through her stomach, a giggle was tickling at her throat.

A new song started playing. Again a slow one, but Cosette couldn’t make out its language. The unfamiliar words dancing around her ears. She tilted her head, concentrating on it and frowned. Suddenly Marius leaned in closer and whispered: “It’s German.” Her head whipped up and Marius hurried to continue: “I- I thought you might wanted to know and I- eh-” Delicious red flooded his cheeks, making him look even younger than he usually appeared. Cosette’s face lit up . “You can speak German, don’t you? Could you translate it for me”, she whispered, leaning her head against Marius shoulder.  
“I- I can try”, Marius stuttered.

~ Es scheint irgendwie nicht zu gehn

nein ich versuch es nicht mehr~

Marius cleared his throat. Twice. “Somehow it doesn’t seem to work - no I won’t try it anymore”, he started quietly.

~ Wenn man sich so lange kannte wie wir

Wenn man sich so lange brauchte wie wir

Wenn man sich so oft gesagt hat: ich lieb dich ~

“When you know somebody as long as we did…When you need somebody like we did”, Marius continued quietly, his voice a little hoarse. His eyes were fixed on a point far off the dance floor and behind Cosette. “When you’ve told somebody so often”, Marius stopped. Swallowed. Something about his voice made her look up. Her breath hitched as she saw Marius leaning down and suddenly Marius’ face was right next to hers. Close enough that she could feel his breath ghosting over her cheek, causing a shiver to run down her spine. Marius lips brusehd her ear lightly. “I love you-” he whispered before pushing her away, letting her do a twirl around herself.and pulling her back against his chest, arms tight around her body.

 

~ Was dann geschieht, ist mehr als Sehnsucht ~

“What happens then, is more than longing”, he finished slightly out of breath , cheeks bright pink but a delighted sparkle in his eyes. Cosette beamed back at him. She wrapped her arms around Marius’ waist and leaned in closer, pressing her mouth right on Marius’ lips.

(Oh yes, it was good to be on their own for once.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old song, I kinda grew up with. I somehow to make them fit. Although the lyrics don't reflect them, it gives Marius a nice way to say those three words. Smooth Marius is smooth. Kinda.


End file.
